


Now My Neck Is Open Wide

by alexenglish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/alexenglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott woke up in the middle of the night with boiling skin and a hard cock and one thought: <i>Theo</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now My Neck Is Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> general warning for noncon implications that come with the 'magic made them do it' trope, and Scott's reluctance to admit that he wants on Theo's dick.

It takes a full minute for Scott’s eyes to focus, for his vision to unfog. The air around him feels stifling, dense like liquid. Every single one of his nerve endings is standing at attention. The dull pound of his pulse is a bass line in his ears, drowning out his thoughts. His dick is rock hard in his shorts, whole body aching with a need that he can’t articulate. 

He doesn’t know how he got here, doesn’t know what brought him here. All he knows is that he needs, he _needs_ \-- 

“What are you doing here?” 

It’s Theo’s voice. It sounds like a caress, like fingers trailing down his neck, like lips dragging over his skin. The heat curled at the base of his stomach gets more intense. He wants Theo to talk again, say his name; he wants -- he wants -- 

Theo’s mouth, his hands. Fuck. 

“What the fuck?” Theo asks, as Scott stumbles through the doorway to drag him in by his shirt. Scott doesn’t bother responding, too busy pressing their lips together roughly. It’s all wrong -- too many teeth and way too dry. Theo’s unresponsive for a whole three seconds, but god, it feels good. Like a breeze playing over his skin on a scorching day. 

Theo pushes him away. 

“What the _fuck_ , Scott?” he snarls, knocking Scott’s hands away to fist his own in the front of Scott’s shirt. It barely registers when he slams Scott into the wall. The door swings shut from the force of it. The throb of his body’s response is muffled by the _need_ coursing through him. All his receptors are wrong, the pain feels so damn good.

“I need…” Scott doesn’t want to say it, he knows he doesn’t; he has never wanted to say it, at least not out loud, but it comes out anyway, desperate and unbidden. “I need _you_.”

“What?” Theo asks, jerking back. His face is creased in confusion, suspicious, but Scott can’t think past the fact that Theo isn’t touching him enough. He wants Theo’s hands on his bare skin, touching him; palming his cock, cupping his ass, wrapped around his neck. He wants Theo’s teeth at his throat, wants to drop to his knees and -- _fuck_.

“I need you,” Scott repeats, voice a low growl. It’s more animalistic than anything. There’s a dull ache in his mouth and at his fingertips; he can feel his eyes flicker red, wolf pushing to the surface. He can’t hold it back, senses overwhelmed by the way his body is demanding attention. 

There’s an answering growl in Theo’s throat and Scott doesn’t hesitate to tip his neck up in an invitation. Theo’s eyes narrow, golden and dangerous. He yanks Scott closer again, and Scott’s whole body sags in relief. 

He knows exactly what he just did, but it registers distantly. It’s not really his body, not right now. It’s Theo’s. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Theo asks, burying his face in Scott’s neck, inhaling the skin there. Scott whines and accommodates him; opening up, letting him close. 

“I don’t know,” Scott admits, panting. His hips have been angling towards Theo this whole time with him realizing it. Theo’s keeping a careful distance between them, body right out of reach. It makes Scott want to sob. “I -- I need --”

“To get fucked?” Theo asks. It’s so matter of fact, but Scott can hear how smug he is.

“I don’t -- I don’t know what happened,” Scott says. That’s a lie. He does know, it’s buried deep in the fog somewhere. Stiles’ emissary experiment? An incantation? They thought it didn’t do anything, but Scott woke up in the middle of the night with boiling skin and a hard cock and one thought: _Theo_.

“Don’t lie to me,” Theo sneers. “I can hear your heart, true alpha.” He says true alpha like a curse, like it tastes bad, but it makes Scott groan. Maybe he likes that. He likes it if Theo’s saying it. 

“I think it was a spell,” Scott says. It’s hard to string a sentence together, to explain himself. All he wants to do is whine and beg. “I don’t know, I don’t know.”

“What do you want?” Theo asks. This time he steps closer, presses his front to Scott’s. The pressure on Scott’s dick is so glorious, his head drops back, cracking the wall as it hits. He doesn’t even care. 

“I want -- I want you,” Scott pants. Even as he says it he knows that it’s _wrong_. It’s all wrong. He’s not supposed to -- he does. God, he does, but he shouldn’t. He’s always known that he shouldn’t, so he shoved it away and made himself hate Theo, but now it’s so easy to admit. “I want you to fuck me.”

“That’s my boy,” Theo growls, before dragging him down into a kiss. Scott hopes he didn’t imagining the desperation in Theo’s voice as their mouths slot together. Scott wants to scream it’s so fucking good. There’s a hard knot in his chest, he can barely breathe, but he needs this, he _needs it_. 

Theo doesn’t waste any time, he yanks Scott away from the wall and pulls him up the stairs. Scott’s never been in his house before. If it is even _his house_ , but it doesn’t actually matter. All that matters is the loud slam of the door behind them when Theo pushes Scott into his room. 

It feels like a gavel, dropping judgement on Scott. Scott knows this is a bad idea; he knows that if he wasn’t fucked up on sex magic he wouldn’t be here. Logically, he knows, but he’s hard and completely out of mind with animalistic _want_. His mouth waters as Theo drags his shirt off, fixated on the hard cut of his abs and the way his chest is perfectly defined. There’s a bulge in his jeans; Scott can smell that he’s not unaffected by this.

“Your turn,” Theo says, jerking his chin at Scott. Scott can’t strip fast enough, yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. He slides his hand along his shorts, but Theo’s there in an instant, grip tight around his wrist. “Not yet.”

“Okay,” Scott agrees. It’s so easy to agree, to go along with what Theo says. Theo knows it too, the way his eyes flash curiously, look on his face going smug. 

“How do you feel?” he asks, stepping closer. He’s partially shifted; eyes, fangs, claws. Scott wishes it didn’t make the heady feeling of arousal worse, but god it does. He groans as Theo drags his hands over Scott’s shoulders. The weight of his claws on Scott’s skin is making Scott dizzy, wishing he have the nerve to ask Theo to scratch him deep. He wants it to hurt so badly he can barely heal from it.

“Good,” Scott says, feeling monosyllabic as Theo scratches over Scott’s left nipple lightly.

“That’s all?” Theo asks, dragging his fingers lower through the thick hair on Scott’s lower belly, snagging on Scott’s waistband. Scott grunts an affirmation, not trusting himself to speak.

The patient way Theo’s touching him is making him want to beg. He doesn’t want any build up, he wants Theo to shove him down and fuck him. He wants it rough, wants to feel it; wants to burn out this urgent, itchy feeling under his skin. 

“Try harder,” Scott growls, grabbing Theo’s hand in a bruising grip and shoving it towards his cock. Theo’s watching him a curious expression, but Scott can barely think with a hand on his dick. Theo humors him, palming him through his shorts while Scott’s brain goes fuzzy, happy. 

“Harder?” Theo asks, snatching his hand away. He shoves Scott with both hands so that Scott goes flying, back slamming into the mattress. Theo’s on top of him in an instant, kissing him with a mouth full of fangs. 

A gash opens up on Scott’s lip, but he could care less. The press of their mouths tastes like blood and it’s making Scott ravenous. Theo pins his arms above his head with one hand, body stretched out to accommodate the height difference. He shoves his thigh between Scott’s legs and presses them together from hip to chest. 

Scott gets to hint, humping against Theo’s leg desperately. It hurts; the drag of his shorts against Theo’s jeans is too hard, too dry, but Scott sobs anyway, trying to get off as fast as possible. His mind is so hazy he barely registers Theo talking. 

“Just like that?” He asks, voice impossibly low. “You’re going to rub off on my leg before you even get your pants off? So desperate to come?”

“Yeah,” Scott agrees. It’s a high pitched whine. He is desperate, he does want it. He wants it so fucking badly. 

“What a fucking slut,” Theo says, finally rocking his hips down to give Scott the extra friction. He bites Scott’s neck so hard that the smell of blood spikes in the air and Scott comes between them with a yell. 

“I wasn’t wrong,” Theo says, pulling away. Scott feels like sobbing. It doesn’t matter that he came, he’s still hard, he still needs --

“Wait, wait,” he says, yanking on Theo’s arms, pulling him back. Theo stares at him wide-eyed before Scott yanks him down by his neck and kisses him, fumbling at his zipper. “You need to --”

“How fucking kind of you,” Theo sneers, but he’s helping Scott shove down his pants, kicking them away. Scott pulls away long enough to _look_ at Theo. His cock is thick and hard, weeping precome. The whole head of his dick is shiny and wet. 

“You’re so wet,” Scott says, head swimming. 

“You’re so needy,” Theo says. It’s the matter of fact voice again. “You want it in your mouth?”

“Yeah,” Scott agrees. He does. Wants to feel the way Theo’s cock stretches out his lips, see if he can take it all at once, if Theo can fuck his throat when he’s like this; so malleable, ready for what happens next. 

“Want to sit on my lap?” Theo asks, smirking. 

“Yeah,” Scott says, voice going breathy. He’s never been fucked before. 

Theo grins, wickedly. Scott can hear the way his heart jumps, like he might be excited. His hands are gripping Scott’s hips. Normal now, without the claws. Scott thinks about them inside of him, filling him up. Maybe it would stop the ache, the burning in his veins. 

“Want to take my knot, bitch?” Theo asks. Scott’s dick throbs. All he can do is nod. Theo actually laughs at him. They stare at each other before Theo pulls away. The loss of his heat makes Scott’s whole body hurt, intensity turned up again. 

“Fuck,” Scott says, hissing. He has to -- he shoves his shorts down, stroking his cock, still sticky with come. That alleviates some of the urgency, the raw need. “Fuck, _Theo_.”

“I’m right here,” he says. The bed dips as he kneels. He’s staring at Scott with an intensity Scott hasn’t seen before. There’s barely any color to his eyes, pupils blown so wide. Even in the dark, Scott can see the red high on his cheeks. Maybe this is affecting him, too. 

“I need --”

“I know,” Theo says. He wraps his arm around Scott and shoves him up the bed more so that there’s room for him to crouch between Scott’s legs. There’s lube in his hand, Scott hears the cap click and his whole body goes boneless, waiting. 

“Have you done this before?” Theo asks, knocking Scott’s knees apart. They fall open easily. He shoulders Scott’s leg, left hand gripping his thigh tight. 

“No,” Scott admits. He couldn’t lie if he wanted to. He wants to tell Theo everything.

_I’ve thought about this before, thought about you fucking me. It would hurt every time, like a punishment, and I want it. I’d let you take whatever you want, it would make me feel useful._

He doesn’t say any of that. All he does is nudge his hips up, silently telling Theo to get on with it. 

“This will probably hurt.”

“Good,” Scott says, before he can stop himself. The only response he gets is another intense look, before Theo’s gaze is sweeping down his body and settling between his legs. There’s no preamble, he lubes up his hand and sinks the first finger in, fucking it in and out of Scott immediately. 

It burns a little, not as much as he thought it would, but he can feel it. His whole body pulses around Theo’s finger. He moans, head falling back, eyes screwing shut. Theo doesn’t wait before adding a second finger. That’s noticeable, that makes Scott’s breath hitch, makes his heart drop to his stomach. 

“I have to get you loose enough for my knot,” Theo says, with a smirk. “Unless you want me to pull out before I knot you.”

“N -- no,” Scott says, panic gripping him. Theo laughs again, but his thumb is stroking the skin of Scott’s thigh as he fucks Scott with his other hand. 

“You want me to fuck you through it?” Theo asks, leaning forward so that they’re closer, so that Scott could kiss him if he folded himself in half. “Want me to fuck when you’re not even wet enough and pop a knot inside you, make you feel it when I tie you up?”

“Yeah,” Scott says, breath hitching pitifully as Theo starts to finger him harder. The third one goes in and Scott groans, body bowing. Theo bites the meat of Scott’s thigh with a flash of fangs and Scott’s bleeding again. A bead of blood runs down his skin, but Theo’s tongue is there to lick it up. 

“What do you want?”

“Want you to fuck me,” Scott says, without thinking about it. His whole body is thrumming with anticipation. “Want you to knot me.”

“What do you say?” Theo asks, pulling back. Scott hears the lube again. Then Theo’s fingers are gone, Scott can feel himself clenching down on nothing. It’s the worst thing he’s ever felt -- he needs Theo in him, he needs --

“What do you say?” Theo asks, smacking the side of Scott’s thigh so hard that tears spring to Scott’s eyes. 

“Please,” he says, chokes on it. “Please fuck me, Theo, _please_.”

Theo doesn’t say anything. He grabs Scott’s hips and shoves him over so he’s on all fours. Scott’s arms and legs are trembling as he tries to hold himself up, dick dripping wetly onto the blanket under him. 

There’s the sound of more lube, the wet slap of Theo slicking himself up. Then the blunt pressure of something thick at his entrance. All of Scott’s muscles go slack, accepting. For the first time all night, he doesn’t _feel_ his body. It’s not hot or aching or --

Theo pushes in with a single thrust and Scott shouts, claws springing out and digging into the blanket. The curve of his ass settles against Theo’s hips for a second and -- Scott can feel everything, the fabric under his hands and knees, the sweat dripping behind his ear, the hotness of Theo’s hands gripping him tight, their thighs pressed together. He can hear their breathing, their heartbeats; their whole bodies are perfectly synced up --

Theo’s claws bite into Scott’s hips making him shout, he thrusts into Scott brutally. It feels like he’s punching Scott in the lungs. The smell of blood is heavy around them. Scott can drop his head and see blood from where Theo’s clawing his hips drip onto the blanket. It makes Scott’s veins sing. 

Theo grunts when he fucks, makes low growls in his throat, but he doesn’t talk like Scott expected him to. Instead it’s Scott who can’t shut up.

“Oh god, oh fuck, Theo,” he says, trying to fucking himself back on Theo’s cock even though Theo is pounding into him ruthlessly. He needs more, he needs more -- 

“Fuck you feel so good, I feel so fucking full --” 

It’s not enough. Scott needs more, needs _something_ \--

“Come inside me, make me smell like you. Mark me up. Wanna be yours --”

Scott can barely feel his body. 

“Your cock is so thick, I can’t wait to feel your knot. Can’t wait until it’s inside me --” 

All he can feel is Theo’s grip on his hips and Theo’s dick inside of him. He’s dizzy from it, feverish. 

“Want you to stretch me out. Want to feel you for days. Fuck me so hard I can’t heal, fuck, _please_ \--”

“Fuck you’re such a whore,” Theo finally says, after Scott’s been mindlessly babbling. Scott whimpers, trying to keep himself upright as Theo screws into him. Every muscle in his body is taut, shaking from the pressure of everything. “I knew you’d be desperate for my dick.”

Scott whines. 

“I can smell it on you,” Theo snarls. “Smell how much you want me. You didn’t even try to hide it, did you?”

“No,” Scott admits, gasping in dismay as Theo starts to slow down. His strokes get longer, letting Scott feel the deliberate drag of Theo’s cock inside him. “I wanted you to know.”

“I did,” Theo says. “I do, baby.”

“ _Theo_.”

“Want my knot?” Theo asks, still screwing slowly. There’s a hot balloon of pressure behind Scott’s ribcage. It’s too much, too fucking much.

“Please, please. God, please.” Scott barely recognizes his own voice, it’s so fucking needy.

“Good,” Theo growls, starting to thrust harder again. He fucks Scott rough, ramming against his prostate every few strokes. Scott feels like he should be coming, but he’s not, whole body waiting for Theo -- he needs Theo to tie him first. His whole body wants it. Scott’s sobbing from the pain, the anticipation, the way his chest is tight. It’s like an asthma attack, like he’s tipping over the edge, like he’s going to fall any second now. 

Scott can feel when Theo starts to swell. The tight pressure on his insides is almost unbearable. He drinks in air, filling his lungs and gasping as Theo knots him, trying to do something to counter just how much it fucking hurts. 

Theo’s hand comes across the front of Scott’s throat, tugging him up by his neck. The pressure cuts off Scott’s air, but he doesn’t care as he sits down on Theo’s dick. His knot catches Scott’s rim and sinks into him, locking him.

Theo keeps the pressure on his airway. The world goes fuzzy and soft around the edges, lights popping behind his eyes. His lungs are going to burst, but his whole body is tingling, pleasure crashing through him as he toes the edge. Of either coming or dying, he doesn’t know and he doesn’t care. 

Theo doesn’t let up as he wraps his other hand around Scott’s dick, jerking him fast and rough, thrusting his hips up so his knot puts pressure on Scott’s insides. Scott comes with a savage growl, more animal than human. 

Theo lets go.

The air rushes in, cold and heady, burning away the fever. There are tears on Scott’s face and come all over his chest and lap. Distantly, he’s aware of a burning on his shoulder, white-hot pain. The slow drip of liquid registers, sliding down his back. The slide of Theo’s tongue is hot as he licks Scott’s shoulder.

“Did you fucking bite me?” Scott asks. His voice is completely broken, rough. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Theo growls, but he doesn’t sound serious. His hips nudge up, knot still inside of Scott. Scott’s dick is still hard. The ache is coming back. Slowly this time, like it’s waiting for him to recover. 

Scott wonders if Theo feels it too. His claws bite into Scott’s thighs, dragging through his skin. He humps up into Scott, getting more rough with each pass, more insistent. 

“What do you want?” Scott asks, feverish, head still swimming. He has no idea when he's going to stop feeling this desperation. All he knows is that he still needs Theo touching him. 

“Want you,” Theo says, pressing his forehead to Scott's back, grip tightening on Scott's hips. “Need you, Scott. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
